1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication method and an apparatus, and more particularly, relates to a method and a communication apparatus for sharing a series of numbers during a call.
2. Description of Related Art
During a call, either side of the call may often ask the opposite side to record certain important numbers (e.g., phone number, social security number, credit card number) mentioned in the call. The user may usually found that there is no pen and paper nearby for recording the numbers. If the user intends to record the numbers directly by using the phone, a call interface must be minimized so a recording program may be started since the phone screen is usually covered by the call interface. Also, the call is to be paused since the ear is away from the phone during aforesaid operation.
In the case of a long series of numbers, the user is normally unable to remember the numbers (or listen clearly to them) all at once by the first time, and thus the numbers cannot be recorded completely unless the numbers are repeated multiple times by the opposite side. What is even more inconvenient is that, the user may have to repeat the numbers again so the opposite side can confirm the numbers after the recording is finally completed. Only by doing so, the correctness of the recorded numbers can then be ensured. In view of the above, it is obvious that the current method for recording a series of numbers during the call is inconvenient in operation for the user.